How you are chosen to become a legend
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8JJg9114bgs&list=RDkRo99Gizgqo How you are chosen to be a Legend Wolf by Starcast Eclipse You are chosen if youve shown something off the league thinks is worthy. The league always watches from above, each star representing one of them. If youve shown off one of the Six pillars, you will have the possability of becoming a legend. How you become or Choosen to be a Legend Cat by Legend MoonStar History: Along time ago, there were many types of clans, and cats. Three of the main groups of clans were Shadow cats ( dark and evil ), Normal clan cats ( Non Magic nor Shadow ), and Magic cats ( this group of cats has magic powers ). The three groups of cats were at peace, Shadow cats balanced evil not to much nor little, the Non Magic cats were in the middle, and Magic cats kepted balanced of good. One day a war happened, and all Shadow cats and Magic cats were killed. Star clan spoke of a cat that had the power of each three groups of cats, Shadow, Normal, and Magic, this cat would be called a Legend Cat. Now a Legend Cat is either choosen by Star clan, choosen by a Legend wolf or The past Legend cat. It takes the Six Pillars to become a full-grown Legend Cat. Only one Legend Cat can exist at a time, wether he or she is done completing their purpose in life. Legend Cats in the past and right now.... Past: Moonpelt Powers: Pretty much everything and still finding other combinations. Looks: Shimmery Silver Pelt and Crystal Blue Eyes Weaknesses: Nothing, She turned them into her strengths. Where she is now: She now is in the League looking down upon young wolves to see if they are worthy to become Legend Wolves. Daughters: Halfmoon Star and Luna Cresent legend cat.gif Legend MoonStar powers.jpg Legend MoonStar.jpg Todays: MoonFlame ( Legend MoonStar ) (Still has to be trained!!) Powers: Shadow, Fear, Darkness ( More Unknown Powers to still be searched, CresentMoon Legend Power ) ( Has Highest Legend Powers ever to be known, out of all clan cats, and packs, Including Starcast ) -Just to let you know, you cant reach full power until training is complete. Your not strongest yet,but when I see that you stronger that most Legend wolves/cats there can be a possability you will become deputy of the leauge ~LegendStar Weakness: Fire, Electricity, Light, Extra. Legend Wolves in the past right now... *Tony, he was the first to get trained and had a brilliant exotic pelt (watcher at the Seeing pool, star also has liked him for awhile B]) *Alexander, he was once a brother of legend star as a dragon, and was turned into a wolf so he could still communicate with his sister. (He has a pelt with many diffrent shades of black and green. (Watcher at the Seeing pool) *Bell, she was a white wolf with yellow gleaming eyes. She always stood out among the rest. *Tint, he was a grey colored wolf with extrodinary desighns on his pelt, and always kept a cheerful mood. *Gala, she was a maroon and pink wolf with outstanding skills. *Jeth, he was an orange wolf with a silly spirit and kept everyone from getting a frown. *Rean, he is loyal and trustworthy, with his elegant indigo pelt he watches at the Seeing pool. *Fiona. She is the most caring, and has a white sparkling pelt and watches at the Seeing pool. *Jean, he was a black and navy blue wolf. He has alway has hope and forever will to this day *Uniga, he was a teal and green wolf with a sleek pelt. Strategy was his way, and he was good at it. *Talon was a red and black wolf. He has always had the most citizenship, and watches at the Seeing pool. *Glimmer, she was a light blue wolf and was very friendly. She loved to make friends and watches at the Seeing pool. *Feather...she was actually cheiftain of the Angel wolf clan. She had a shining white pelt and has shown the best of the six pillers, and used her powers to help the Angel wolf clan to stop a type of danger from happening, she now watches at the Seeing pool. (Btw wolf clans are split up into packs) *Thread, many do beleive his name quite rare but it matches him. His starting power was Balance, and he was a light gray colored wolf. *Blare was a yellow and orange wolf. She was a speedy wolf with a happy mood. *Squirt is the smallest of them all. He is lapis with cute desighns on his pelt. *Kliv has purple and red stripes. She loves competition and always finds fun in it. *(Will add more later, theres alot!) Past: (Will be put up later) legend wolf.jpg wolf.png blue wing wolf.gif KINDLE_CAMERA_1380840126000.jpg|StarCast :P winged_wolf_by_wolfjourney-d3bh0ue.png|Tony :P YUKINOSHIKAI.jpg|Fiona purple_winged_wolf_by_pookyns_5-d60je0b.jpg|Rean th_greenwolf1.jpg|Alexander Image 9.jpg|Glimmer angel_wolf_by_strayhusky-d4edhkz.png|Feather Todays: Legend Star ( Starcast Eclipse ) Powers: Basicly every type of power that exsist....there are still more to come, more unexplored, and more move combinations to be made. Its my duty to watch over every Legend includeing the cats once I return to the leauge. Mah flipping theme o.o xD...(In legend form o.o) How to Becaome a legend by Legacy Star * �� ⭐�� Past: ( Listed in the furture) Today: LegacyStar Eclipse Power: Infinite and very much beyond universal knowledge and much unexlpored and unkown powers I carry out many magical duties to protect magic and balance the unvierse as well as the other legends I also assistce my sister in discovering and maintaining theese powerful forces of the unknown. - Also leader of mystical extremley clan General Form: Teal cat with many stars and swirl markings * ou9oh4.png|* * * * * violet.jpg|Forever legends may stand .jpg|Many forms Blue-47.jpg|Angels of the angels WingedFaeCat2.jpg|Never give up.. The six pillars erternal.png|:P WingedWolf.jpg|one of my forms Wings_lol_by_global_wolf.jpg|* Untitleddddd.png Th.jpg Magic-White-Tiger.jpg Magic-circle-tiger-ytishie.jpg Star powerr.png Advice; Follow the six pillars at ALL times and legend rules and soar! ~~ Sister of other legend- Legend star